the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, James Smith!
Happy Birthday, James Smith! is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in August 2015. Synopsis It's James' birthday, and Harry is eager to scoff a slice of his birthday cake! Plot The episode opens in Harry Smith's bathroom, where James Smith is discussing his upcoming birthday party with Grace Smith. Harry overhears her mentioning that she needs to decorate the cake and David Marshall is visiting to keep him company. A grin spreads across his face. Harry has a flashback to James' last birthday party; he spat in the blindfold when they played pin the flusher on the toilet, replaced a Fancy Hippos CD with one of Patrick McCrae's dubstep compilations while playing musical chairs, and vomited in all the party bags. His excitement builds up... The next day, the party begins and the guests start arriving. Tim McDade, Gordon Cameron, Paul McEwan, Hans Van Looy and Luke Brittan dash into the front drive to watch James open his presents. A gift mix-up causes him to end up getting a waifu figurine, a Sintama DVD, a dictionary of weeaboo terms and a Water Gear: What a Funky Pick! CD. Fartero the Smelly Magician, who is the entertainer for the party, also turns up; Harry watches where he is hiding all his props. He grabs a 'present' for James, which is a bag full of dog poop he collected from the park. Everyone dashes inside for Fartero's show, and Harry decides to get it over with on pain of having no cake if he tries to ruin the party again. Fartero begins the show with his 'disappearing saliva' trick, where he spits on a rolled up magazine filled with hot girls while farting and his saliva disappears. Harry points out that his spit is in fact hidden in a sandwich bag under his cloak. He also outsmarts the 'vanishing carrot' trick by 'finding' it under the fireplace. Fartero gets annoyed and forces Harry to volunteer for the 'Box of Poop'. He is meant to disappear, however Fartero magically dresses him in a Larry Mophead Stylinson cosplay. He screams "ARCH!" while everybody laughs their heads off. Soon it is time for tea; the show is yet to end even after party food. James accidentally pushes the head off the waifu figurine he accidentally unwrapped, causing Fartero to scream. He has a waifu phobia due to a "bad anime experience". Harry and David come up with a plan to scoff down that cake sooner. Fartero's finale is a trick where he will blow up a weather balloon by farting. While he is grabbing the balloon, Harry replaces the canned baked beans he uses for his farts with a tin of peas. David gets in position with James' waifu before the other guests storm back into the living room. Fartero returns and prepares the balloon. He eats the peas and announces that he will inflate the balloon within twenty seconds. Throughout the entire countdown he simply can't get a fart powerful enough to blow the balloon up. David screams in the hallway, claiming he is being attacked by an obese waifu. He uses a torch to cast a huge shadow of the figurine; Fartero and the other guests sprint away! Only Harry, David and James remain. Grace finally allows them to eat the cake. They scream with joy as they zip downstairs, but they freeze, horrified by what meets their eyes in the kitchen. The cake is gone and the wheeled trolley it once stood on has been moved next to an open window. Harry suddenly feels something move in and out of his pocket. A fishing hook with his mini packet of Harriet-Boes snagged to it zooms across the floor, up the sink and out of the window! They manage to catch a mouse stealing the rest of the party snacks, although the cake thief has already fled. The three let out a roar of anger. Characters *Harry Smith *David Marshall *James Smith *Grace Smith *Tim McDade *Gordon Cameron *Paul McEwan *Hans Van Looy *Luke Brittan *Tim McDade *Fartero the Smelly Magician *Henry Ashcroft (off-screen) *An unnamed mouse Liam Smith did not appear due to staying at a hotel in Rustbucket overnight. Music *Puchi Carat - Ruco's Theme (plays at the beginning of the party) Trivia *In the original TV version of this episode, Tim McDade is shown with blue hair while James is opening his presents. This error was corrected in the DVD version of the episode, which was later aired on TV instead of the original. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Legacy episodes